pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM031: The Island Whisperer!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |local =Pokémon School, Melemele Island, Akala Island, Paniola Town |guest =Olivia |machars =Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars =Nurse Joy, Professor Kukui, Samson Oak |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Rowlet, Ash's Rockruff, Ash's Litten, Lana's Popplio, Kiawe's Charizard, Kiawe's Turtonator, Sophocles' Togedemaru, Sophocles' Charjabug, Mallow's Steenee, Lillie's Vuplix (Alolan), Olivia's Lycanroc (Midday Form), Samson Oak's Komala, Nurse Joy's Comfey, Nurse Joy's Blissey, Tauros (Trainer's), Tapu Lele, Bruxish, Wailmer, Dragonair (multiple), Slowpoke → Slowbro, Wingull (multiple), Luvdisc (multiple), Corsola (3x), Shellder, Sharpedo (multiple), Lumineon, Finneon (multiple), Tentacool, Tentacruel (multiple), Mudbray (picture) }} is the 31st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash and the others have had to go to Akala Island for a Pokémon School class. There, they meet the Island Kahuna Olivia, who's accompanied by her Lycanroc. Episode Plot Ash runs off with Pikachu and Rotom, repeatedly yelling Akala Island's name in excitement. Rotom notes he must be excited to go to the island for a practical research. Ash stops at the school, asking Rotom what type of Pokémon are on the island. While Rotom starts searching for data, Ash gets knocked away by a Tauros, who gets stopped by Kiawe's Charizard. As Kiawe has Charizard try to subdue Tauros, Ash falls down. Sophocles tells the Tauros got riled up after Charizard landed down. Suddenly, a Lycanroc, in Midday Form, jumps between Charizard and Tauros. A woman greets everyone; she pats Tauros and gives him a kiss, surprising the heroes. The Tauros is happy, amazing Ash how quickly the woman calmed him down, while Lana notes the woman is not from school. The woman also thanks Charizard for stopping Tauros from rampaging, as she expected of it, giving it also a kiss. Kiawe is surprised to see the woman, named Olivia, who hugs him, noting how fast he grew up since she last saw him. Ash asks Kiawe about Olivia, and is told she is the queen of Akala Island, its Kahuna. At class, Kukui announces they will be heading off to Akala Island for practical research. Ash immediately wants to go, though Kukui asks of him not to rush things. Olivia, who is also at the class, introduces herself, expressing her honor for being in charge for the practical research. As she goes to approach the heroes, she slips off and falls down. Getting back up, she gives everyone some jewelry, which everyone admires and examines. Olivia fears the boys don't like accessories much, but Ash denies that. Olivia also shows a Z-Ring, with a Rockium-Z on it. Ash is amazed, and wishes to challenge Olivia later on, who tells it all falls down to how well will he perform in this class. She pats Pikachu, and asks of everyone to get their Pokémon. Suddenly, she bashes into Samson Oak, who tells she could examine the students' Pokémon while she is here. He makes a Pokémon impression, which amuses Olivia, but displeases everyone else. Olivia is amazed to see lots of Pokémon, and notes how all of them have strong bonds with their trainers. Others sense how their Pokémon are much happier around her, as Lana thinks it is like Olivia is a Pokémon herself. Suddenly, Litten approaches Olivia; Ash warns her Litten doesn't feel comfortable around strangers. Olivia doesn't mind that, and offers Litten a hug. After a moment, Litten embraces her and gets hugged, and even smiles to her. Everyone is surprised, seeing this is the power of the island queen. Kiawe claims Olivia is unique one, remembering after the Grand Trial, she even managed to befriend his Turtonator, who wasn't comfortable around strangers. He thinks she has something that makes the Pokémon trust her. Ash's Rockruff gets Olivia's Lycanroc's attention, as it wants to be like Lycanroc. Olivia claims Lycanroc is lucky to have a cute apprentice; she holds Rockruff in air, who licks her. Olivia is touched to hear the story between Ash and Litten, seeing they both went under a lot of trouble. She thinks Litten is lucky to have met Ash. Lillie gives Olivia a tissue, who uses it to dry her tears and blow her nose. Lana sees Olivia is a strange person to cry and laugh out. She tells everyone is lucky to have met such Pokémon, and should treasure these moments for the future. She also notes Turtonator grew stronger and even resembles Kiawe a bit, making Turtonator gnaw on her a bit. To thank the heroes for letting her see their Pokémon, Olivia speaks of Akala Island. She explains it features the Wela Volcano; the citizens both fear it and respect it. She asks do they know the island's guardian. Ash states it is Tapu Lele, and Olivia shows how it looks like. She explains Tapu Lele leaves sparkles behind, which heals the people that touch them. Ash remembers how Tapu Lele cured his wounds, as Olivia speaks it is the guardian of life, since it cures injuries and strengthens life. She states everyone can have a chance at encountering Tapu Lele, and asks of them to remember the feelings they share with their Pokémon. Without further ado, the group is on the ship. Olivia jumps to the ship, but trips over, though assures everyone she is fine. With the ship sailing off, the heroes bid farewell to Samson Oak. As everyone enjoys the ride, Sophocles is surprised to read that Kiawe is the Island's guide. While Lana and Mallow wonder what food and Pokémon they will find at Akala Island, the former sees something jumped out of the sea. The class does not see anything, but Kukui turns around for closer examination. Everyone sees some Dragonair jumping out of the sea. One of them uses Rain Dance, though Olivia states it is time to start the class, by examining the Pokémon on the way. Continuing sailing, the heroes find a lot of Water Pokémon. Lana even sees a Lugia, which shocks the boys, but Mallow claims that is impossible, as Lana was just joking. Olivia notes how Lana has a lot of knowledge on Water Pokémon. Lana confirms this, having some adoration towards them. Olivia goes to see more Pokémon and hangs on the railing, but slips and falls in the sea. Regardless, she invites others to join in, too. Thus, Ash and Pikachu dive in and follow her. After diving for some time, Olivia and Ash see some bubbles coming out at a rock. Kiawe sees they are swimming away, so Kukui decides to sail to them. Ash and Olivia encounter a Wailmer, who is stuck between the rocks. Rotom goes to warn others, as Ash and Olivia try to get Wailmer out. Ash tries to push and Olivia to pull Wailmer out, but the latter slips away by accident. However, she sees a Pokémon in the sea, from a distance. Others arrive on the boat, and Olivia warns everyone she saw a Bruxish. She warns Ash to return to the boat, as Bruxish is dangerous and can attack with Psychic powers. At the boat, Olivia notes Bruxish caused Wailmer to get stuck. Olivia asks Lycanroc to help her, though Rotom warns it is at a disadvantage against Bruxish. Olivia claps her hands, causing the Lycanroc to jump at the rock (where the Wailmer is stuck). Rocks fall down around Bruxish, while Lycanroc jumps back to the boat, surprising others at its finesse. Despite this, Wailmer gets taken into the sea, for Bruxish is controlling it with psychic powers. Bruxish jumps out and starts emitting sound waves, causing pain to everyone, and starts emitting psychic powers. Olivia has Lycanroc fire Rock Slide. Bruxish gets hit by the boulders and retreats. To save Wailmer, Ash, Olivia, Kiawe and Lana dive into the sea. Popplio speeds ahead and conjures a bubble, wrapping Wailer inside it. Everyone grabs the bubble and float back to the surface. Since Wailmer will sink again, Lillie goes to bring some medicine, while Mallow and Sophocles join in to keep Wailer at the surface. Popplio pierces the balloon, and others push it up to keep it from drowning. Lillie throws the medicine to Olivia, who has Wailmer open its mouth. After consuming the medicine, Wailmer's health is restored, and Olivia is grateful for it to have done its best. After everyone is back at the boat, Wailmer descends down. Kiawe notes how amazing Olivia is, who claims she is the Island Queen. Suddenly, she falls down, having hurt her leg, though Mallow claims how awesome Olivia is. At night, the group arrives to Akala Island's Pokémon Center. There, Nurse Joy asks of them to warn her if they will have a delay. Ash wonders when did Joy come here, who explains he must be thinking of her twin sister at Melemele Island. Kukui states they will let the six children at the Pokémon Center, and Nurse Joy welcomes them for the special classes. She tells them to leave their things and go for a dinner, which thrills everyone. Debuts Pokémon *Olivia's Lycanroc Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Tauros (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks by which method of transportation do they reach Akala Island. The answers are by airplane (blue), tractor (red), cruiser (green), and a Ride Pokémon (yellow). The correct answer is the green one, the cruiser. **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode. Mistakes *During the preview clips shown during the next episode preview segment in the previous episode, when Bruxish jumps off to scare Ash and the others, the lower part of Lana's swimsuit is colored the same way as her skin. This error was fixed in the episode itself. Gallery Ash and Pikachu running across the bridge, excited for Akala Island, with Rotom behind them SM031 2.png A Tauros bumps into Kiawe's Charizard SM031 3.png They find a Lycanroc appearing out of nowhere SM031 4.png Olivia at the Pokémon School SM031 5.png Olivia meets the Pokémon SM031 6.png Olivia tells everyone about Akala Island SM031 7.png Olivia in an illustration of the guardian deity, Tapu Lele SM031 8.png Olivia and the Pokémon School students are ready to board the ship SM031 9.png They're impressed by the Dragonair they find SM031 10.png It starts to get stormy and rainy SM031 11.png Wingull fly near their ship SM031 12.png Ash, Pikachu, and Olivia find a Wailmer while swimming SM031 13.png They assist the struggling Wailmer SM031 14.png Rotom Pokédex identifies Bruxish, the Pokémon who's using its Psychic power SM031 15.png Ash, Olivia, Kiawe, Lana, and Popplio go underwater to help Wailmer SM031 16.png The heroes watch Wailmer swim off on its own SM031 17.png They continue to set off to their destination while the sun is setting SM031 18.png They arrive at the Pokémon Center there SM031 19.png A zoomed-out shot of the island at night }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Naohito Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Shūji Miyahara Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon